The Forgotten Hero
by RedAce16
Summary: Ash Ketchum was forgotten. For years he's been hunted for being the last of his aura user bloodline. But after learning of a special tournament, will he make his final stand to defend freedom, or let the hateful world fall? Can he forgive a certain brunette? or will Serena win him over first?
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's RedAce! wwweeelll i guess that's obvious, but just go with it! Okay? Okay! I know the ash betrayed stuff is kinda old, but I always enjoyed seeing the differences that each author did, so I'm gonna go with that. I'll try to vary it as much as my imagination allows! Great now with that out of the way,**

Regular talking-"..."

 **Poke speech that is understood in general that's pretty much just gonna be ash btw-"..."**

 _Thoughts and flashbacks, I will tell you if it's a flashback btw- '...'_

 **Disclaimer- I actually don't own Pokemon, okay! I'm sorry! I'm not a multimillionaire!*goes and cries in the corner***

Sandy beaches, beautiful palm trees, great waves, bright blue sky. Aaannndd explosions rocking the whole island. There were two figures battling on the beach as a third called orders.

" Great job guys! Now Greninja Ariel ace, and follow it up Night slash! Lucario block with power up punch, then use close combat!" The third figure ordered, a boy, about 17 only dressed in gym shorts, showing off his six pack and tan well muscled body.

Greninja and Lucario raced towards each other, each activating their respective attack. The collision resulted in another explosion, pushing both Pokemon back, bending trees, and kicking up a small sand storm. The two rush at each other again, Greninja pulling out two midnight colored blades, while lucario pushed power to his feet and paws. They met in the middle and launch into a flury of attacks. Block, sidestep, punch/slash, parry/block, roll, leap, slash, punch , kick. With one final push lucario shoves Greninja away.

They both pause to take a breath. The boy walks over to both of them." Fantastic guys!" He said. Suddenly a yellow streak raced towards the boy, and hopped on his shoulder.

 **"Ash! Ash"** , it called.

"Yes pikachu?" Ash replied.

 **" We have a visitor... and you need to hurry before Charizard roasts him"**

Ash quickly turned and started sprinting towards his house. All the while worrying about who exactly had found their little island.

Ash's house was more of a small cottage. It was well put together, it had wooden plank walls and palm leaves as a roof.

Just outside was a massive orange dragon was... Well he was essentially purring. There was a old man, who had a small white beard and a pot belly and was dressed in a white shirt with kaki colored shorts was... sitting scratching Charizard's chin.

Ash immediately recognized the man, " Mr. Goodshow?" He said incredulously.

"Ah", Mr. Goodshow replied," Ash it's good to see you again! You have an incredible Charizard here." Charizard just hummed at the praise.

Ash just stood there mouth agape.

"Oh, your probably wondering how I found out about your little island here."

Ash could only nod mutely.

"Well I may have cheated a little. You know bribed, begged, threatened, and researched my way into finding you. But I am curious how are you on an island that on all recent maps shouldn't exist, and how on earth are you alive?"

Ash blushed, "it's a long story"

"Well I've got time" Mr.Goodshow replied with a chuckle.

Ash sighed, "ok fine. But first come inside and let me change." Mr.Goodshow nodded and walked through the door.

The inside was a little small and sparsely decorated, but that just gave it a homey feeling. A few minutes later, Ash walked in from a back room. He had changed into sleeveless grey tee and a swimsuit on that was deep blue.

Mr. Goodshow raised his eyebrow at the swimsuit.

" it's more convenient if I get the urge to swim with the others if I already have it on" Ash said answering the unasked question.

Mr. Goodshow gestured for ash to begin.

Ash sighed, "It started 5 years ago. I had taken the previous year off after losing in the Kalos league, to ya know reset and train..."

"Well what happened?"

"I was forgotten..."

 **FLASHBACK**

5 years ago, Pallet town

Ash _was slightly hurt, he had been home for almost a year and for a while kept in touch with all his friends. But slowly they stopped calling and with each call got more distant, until they never called any more and never told him anything they were doing. Ash could understand if they were on a journey, but they never mentioned one, and surely they would have invited him if they had gone on one. So he was completely baffled._

 _Right now he was headed back home after a long day training all his Pokemon, as always with pikachu on his shoulder. He walked in and shut the door right behind him. Strangely his mother hopped up from where she was watching the tv and stood in front of it._

 _"Oh Ash!" She said, "I didn't know you were gonna be home so soon."_

 _Despite being know for his density, Ash wasn't completely stupid. He looked at her strangely. Then said, " umm... We finished up early, everyone was working hard, and I figured they deserved a break." He began to walk across the living room._

 _"Oh that's great honey, I'll go fix dinner." She said as she shifted to keep the tv screen out of Ash's view._

 _They stood there for about a minute, neither moving._

 _"Ok mom, I'm gonna be blunt what are you hiding?"_

 _"Oh nothing, honey." Ash deadpanned at her words. "Fine, but Ash please don't freak out, ok."_

 _Ash cocked his eyebrow up at her words, but nodded never the less._

 _Delia stepped aside and unmuted the tv._

 _It read_

 _Zane Ghuzi wins Hoenn league!_

 _Zane was the polar opposite of Ash in looks. He had white hair, and a fair complexion. He was wearing Ash's Kalos outfit except the blue was replaced with red and he white replaced with black. And he looked about 11 or 12, same as Ash._

 _But that wasn't what caught Ash's attention, it was the people standing off to the side about to be interviewed. The 3 girls, one with orange, another with blue, and the final with brown colored hair and the 2 boys next to them both with brown hair._

 _Then the sound caught up to him._

 _"Zane was absolutely great he's the best trainer ever, and is definitely my hero!" A 9 year old boy said to the camera._

 _"Max" Ash whispered, in a daze like state. On Ash's shoulder pikachu began spark as his electricity grew along side his anger._

 _" Oh yeah he is", the older boy with brown hair said in agreement with Max then added, "He's like a younger brother to me"_

 _"Brock" Ash said even quieter than last time._

 _The others went each saying compliments to Zane, and subtlety dissing Ash._

 _But the one that hurt the most, the one that shredded Ash's heart was the brunette, that was wearing the clothes she wore on their adventure."May"_

 _"Zane is the best boyfriend ever! I have learned so much from him, he is the best teacher ever."_

 _Ash had taken enough, he finally snapped. His eyes glowed azure blue, and he felt a power grow inside him. Ash poured all his hurt, all his anger, and all his grief to that power... The aura inside was all to happy to reply. The world exploded around him. Outside the wind went from dead calm , to hurricane force in a matter of seconds. Lightning flew around flashing repeatedly. The wind started spiraling around faster and faster, until they were well past 300 mph. A tornado spiraled down and landed on Ash's house._

 _It immediately destroyed everything. Nothing was left standing... Except the 2 people and a pokemon standing under a protective azure blue bubble._

 _As soon as Delia recovered from her stupor, she ran to Ash and began pulling on his arm. "We need to leave, NOW!"_

 _Ash was panting, after using so much energy he was dead tired. He didn't have the energy to question why they needed to leave._

 ** _Somewhere in Kalos_**

 _A blue bipedal Pokemon with fins on his head suddenly looked up. He didn't hear anything, but he could feel the pain, misery, and... Hate radiating from his bond with Ash. Then he felt the power rush, the only time he felt this powerful was in the ash-Greninja form when he threw that final orange . What happened to Ash, he thought. Greninja quickly told the Zygardes what he felt, they granted a leave for a little while to visit Ash._

 _Greninja immediately raced off, he hopped on the first plane he saw headed to Kanto. (A/n well he's a ninja I would think he could get passed security)._

 ** _Somewhere in Sinnoh_**

 _A short black and blue Pokemon with small metal nubs on the end of his paws was practicing his aura spheres. Riolu, the one Ash met while in Sinnoh. Suddenly he felt... Pain, anger, sadness. Then the rush of power hit him, he felt powerful very, very powerful. Riolu powered up an aura sphere, the sphere grew and grew, until it well over tripled, the normal size._

 _Seeing this he jumped up and rushed to the council of elders. He burst into the room, and told him what he felt. They told him to find this person, that whoever it is, is the person who is to be his master. Riolu jumped at the chance to find his master, and raced off. He could feel a pull towards the East, (that's towards kanto right?), he turned that way and began his journey. He picked up the pace and ran to find his master._

 **Flash back end**

"Well what happened next!?" Mr. Goodshow said, incredulously. He was completely into the story. ( Hee hee hee see what I did there)

Ash sighed, " my mom dragged me to Prof. Oaks ranch and gathered all my pokemon. We left a note for the Professor, then ran to a cabin in the Viridian forest."

"But why did you run in the first place?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

" That is an even longer story, that I will tell later, but I will give you a hint. They wanted my Aura."

5 years ago, a secret base for a secret organization

 _A young lady wearing all black garb, with skin tight leggings and slightly loose low hanging jacket, (kinda assassins creedish), raced into a massive room. The floor was largely covered with a rug. The walls were mostly concealed with drapes, each of them had a crest on it. The crest was a fist closing on a azure blue flame, surrounded in a red triangle. At the end of the room a desk, a middle aged heavy set man sat. The lady ran up while pulling a device, with a blue line ascending from left to right. " Sir, there was an aura spike."_

 _"So", the man replied uninterested," it is probably some weakling, who doesn't even know they have aura."_

 _"No sir, this person, he umm... Broke the reader"_

 _The man quickly sat up straight and reached for the reader."impossible! Only the chosen one..."_

 _"Yes sir, my thoughts exactly."_

 _"Find the chosen one now. We need his power!"_

 **A/n: yeah yeah, I know kinda boring ending for the first chapter, but it was informative...or at least I hope so. And as of when I'm writing this I have no idea how many words I typed; And it looks like a lot, so I thought it was a decent length. But anyway, please review tell me what I can do better, if you have ideas please don't hesitate to share. The main reason I'm writing is to vent my imagination, I would love to hear your ideas. I don't have a completely set plot, and if I like your idea I could put it in! And if you see a grammar error, (I hate grammar btw) , tell me. If you think I could add more detail, tell me.**

 **I'm curious, what did you guys think about the change in narration, between the flashbacks and Ash actually saying it? Was it ok? Because I can keep doing it, I thought changing it up might be nice, so again tell me what you think!**

 **And I will tell you now, I don't know how often I will post. I have a pretty busy life. Especially in spring, because of lacrosse and workouts. So I will update when I can. So sometimes I might update in a week other times it might take as long as a month.**

 **And people yes this is Amourshipping, i know I didn't even mention Serena, and I implied Ash had a crush on May. Just be patient, I will get there. Let's just say, Ash only sorta knew about his crush on May because he had several months to brew on it. But with Serena his density, hasn't let realize it yet. And yes Serena did kiss him when he left Kalos, but again his density doesn't let understand,at least right now. He is way more mature on the island, just be patient people. ;)**

 **Oh and I am gonna make Ash pretty powerful, not super op then in the final battle make him struggle, I always hated that when other authors did that. Make Ash op, then he struggles to take down the other finalist in whatever story. So Ash is pretty well dominate the first few battles, but the battles will get slowly tougher. So he might actually lose 2 Pokemon in the final, or something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back!!... Oh your not happy I'm back... Fine I'll go and post my story elsewhere!!! Jk I couldn't do that. Any way I just started this right after I posted he first chapter, and i doubt I'll have any reviews by the time I get this done so yea... Not gonna have anything to respond to... ANYWAYS!!**

 **Pretty please read Authors Note at the end! I explain stuff pertaining to the story there.**

 **Pokemon talking to ash "..."**

 _Thoughts and flashbacks '...'_

Normal talking "..."

 **Disclaimer- Are you serious I have to do this every time! *sigh* oh well... I Still Don't Own Pokemon! *sad face***

Mr. Goodshow was intrigued by Ash's story. He was surprised that Ash was an actual aura user and curious on who wanted Ash's aura. _We just might have a common enemy,_ he thought. Right now though, Ash was explaining why Delia dragged Ash to a cabin, they apparently owned in the woods.

" Soon after we got to the cabin, I completely crashed. Like sawed logs for at least 15 hours." Charles (mr.goodshow) chuckled.

"After I woke up, my mom began explaining, where we were and why."

 **Flashback**

 _"Mom where are we?", a bleary eyed Ash asked his mom_

 _" Oh, honey I see your awake. Well we are at a cabin your father built... Holy milktanks, Years and years ago, even before you were born.", Delia gently replied_

 _Ash snapped completely awake at the mention of his dad," ok but why are we here, why can't we go back to our hous... Oh yeah... I destroyed it..." Ash began to cry. His mother rushed over to hug him, but he quickly backed away saying," No mom I'm dangerous, I could hurt you!"_

 _"No Ash its ok, while you did destroy the house, who do you think protected us both? I did that. The shield was erected by me."_

 _"So your an aura user too?" Ash hesitantly questioned._

 _"yes, Ash I am, and so was your father."_

 _Ash hesitanted for a moment, choosing his words carefully. His mom never liked it when he askes about dad," What ever happened to Dad, Mom?"_

 _Delia sighed, " its probably time, you learned about your father." Ash's eyes widened. He had expected his mom to shoot him down like usual._

 _"Your fathers name was Red, short for Richard. Red had chocolate brown and eyes. **(A/N I actually dont know what color Red's eyes are, help plz!)** He was an amazing battler, much like you Ash very unpredictable in his tactics. But that was only half of his life. He was also an aura guardian."_

 _" You mean like Sir Arthur!" Ash exclaimed, becoming excited. then it hit him. She said **was** , he **was** a guardian. " Why did you say he was, why did he leave, if he was a guardian?"_

 _"Ash, its a long and complicated story" Delia replied._

 _" But mom please, I need to know. its been 12 YEARS... please!"_

 _Delia sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and said" ok, but you must pay attention and do not interrupt me. when I said it was a long story I meant it."_

 _Ash nodded his head rapidly, giddy from excitement._

 _Ash's mom started off by telling him of the aura Gaurdians of old._

 _"They were the protectors, the heroes, the guardians of their age. They protected the peace and banished the evil of their time. But there was only one enemy they couldn't vanquish. And It went by many names, Demons, Aura killers, Aura hunters, or Aura's demons. No matter the name, they only had one goal destroy the guardians.The guardians did their best against the foe, but could never gain the upper hand. they were beaten back all the way to their last stronghold in the mountains between Kanto and Jhoto. Right when the gaurdians thought all was lost, a young teenager joined the battle. His name was Altair, he was the son of the leader of the guardians, named Fenuir. Altair was extremely powerful for his age, even at the age of 14, he was already one of the most powerful aura users of his time. but anyway as soon as Altair walked onto the battlefield the tide of the_ _whole war. Except Altair and his lucario_ _looked like mirror images of each other, and were moving in perfect sync."_ just like me and Greninja, _Ash thought_ , _"Survivors of the battle passed down stories of the feats Altair and his lucario accomplished. They cut through entire regiments of the enemy like pinestraw. The enemy fled in droves, after seeing what he could do. They fled until they were completely removed from every region, and vanished into the sea."_

 _"But mom what does this have anything to do with dad?!" Ash cried incredulously._

 _Delia looked down right murderous, "Ashton Ketchum what did I say about interupting me!"_

 _"Too not too" Ash mumbled back._

 _"Thank you, now we'll get there, just hang on. Many people thought the Aura hunters had been totally defeated after they fled from all the regions. As the after math of the battle in the mountains was revealed, it showed why Altair had snapped, both his mother and father were brutally murder infront of him."_ Delia paused to catch her breath.

 _"Altair later became one of, if not the greatest leader the guardians had ever seen._ _He lead them back into greatness, he was the first to use hidden blades and to use stealth instead of blunt force." Delia could see the question on Ash's lips, "Hold on I'm getting to your father. The_ _leaders of the guardians have always been descendents of Altair, and your father was a descendent of Altair." Delia paused to see if Ash caught on to what she was saying._

 _" so.. you mean that...I am the last descendent of Altair?" Ash asked._

 _"Yes and 12 years ago, Red was called to be the leader of the guardians. It was on the way to their headquarters, that he was ambushed by aura hunters. He was murdered by the hunters" Delia had tears trickling down her face," When the Order recovered his body they sent me these." She opened a cabinet and pulled out a box. Inside were two leather gauntlets, with the tips of two blades peaking out the ends. " they were your father's and I know he would want you to have them."_

 _Ash was speechless. All of the information was starting to back up in his brain. He could barely comprehend what his mom was saying. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts , he reached out and grabbed the braciers. He slid them on and tighted the strapes to fit his smaller forearms. Then the braciers began glowing azure blue. and with a hardly audible click and schink, the blades slid out smoothly._

 **Flashback end**

Ash got up and walked over to a desk in the back room. He grabbed the braciers from the top of the desk and slid them on. Walking back over to Charles, Ash said," When I slid the braciers on, they connected to my aura. So now they only slid out" the blades slid out with a schink, " When I think about it."

Charles Goodshow was astounded by Ash's story. Then charles thought, _who is leading the guardians._ And almost as if he had read Charle's mind Ash said, " Right now they have a temporary leader, mostly because they think I'm to young to lead them. But in reality they are seriously disorganized."

Ash's stomach rumbled annoyed at its lack of food. Ash winced and rubbed the back of his head, while Charles chuckled, " I guess its about dinner time." Ash laughed out. Soon after they both had a bowl of soup, while Ash's pokemon had bowls of their food.

After they had finished Charles asked, " So what did you do after you and your mom finished your talk?"

" Well my mom had spent time in the Order, so we went over most of the training the guardians do. We did that for a week or two. Then out of the blue we got two surprising visitors.

 **Flashback**

 _Ash had just finished his training for the day. He was sitting out on the cabin's porch in a rocking chair thinking about the friends that didn't betray him, Serena in particular. When a blue blur crashed into him, knocking_ _him onto the ground._

 _The blur was actually Riolu." **Ash I can't believe your my master**_ "

 _" Wait What!" Ash shrieked," How can I understand you"_

 _Delia rushed out of the cabin, hearing the commotion. "Your aura has increased and that's one of the special things of an Aura user. To be able to speak pokemon is just the beginning."_ _She answered._

 _Out of the corner of his eye Ash saw a blue figure, one that Ash thought he would never see again. "Greninja!" He shouted. He jumped up and rushed over to embrace the equally excited ninja frog. After they seperated the bro hug Ash asked, "Why are you here, I thought you were still working with Zygarde? And why are you here Riolu? Not that I'm complaining."_

 ** _"I felt some strange emotions from our bond, like_** **the _misery, pain and hate. I never thought I would feel hate from you. what_** ** _happened Ash?"_** _Greninja explained/ questioned_

 _ **"Yea master what happened?"** A curious Riolu asked._

 _Ash sighed," Its a long story. And Riolu did you call me master?"_

 _Riolu swept his foot back and forth nervously," **Yea when whatever happened, I felt a power rush and your feelings. And the elders said that meant you were my master."** , then he rushed to say, " **That's if you'll have me!"**_

 _"Of course, I would love to have you join me Riolu!" Ash said excitedly._

 **Flashback End**

"Wow", Charles said, "so thats how you got lucario and Greninja."

"Yep. It's almost night. Why don't you take my bed."

Charles went to refuse, not wanting to be a bother, but Ash stopped him with a hand. " It's no problem and I usually sleep with my Pokemon anyways"

A few minutes later both men were ready for bed. As he walked out to say good night to Ash, Charles noticed him interacting with his pokemon. While he knew Ash treated all his pokemon equally, he could easily tell which pokemon were closest to Ash. Pikachu, obviously, but sceptile, charizard, and infernape were definetly third through fifth. But tied for second were Lucario and Greninja. The three seemed to have a unique dynamic. Stepping out from the shadows Charles said, " Alright Ash, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, might Mr. Goodshow"

And with that they fell asleep.

 **In some hotel in Hoenn**

Zane was feeling pretty good. He had just finished doing some dirty things with a brunette, that was now laying on his naked chest. He looked down at her and she looked up, her coal black eyes met his pale blue. "You owe my 20 bucks"

"Fine", he replied," just hurry up and get out of here before she gets back."

After getting paid and dressed the girl left. And Zane dropped back onto the bed.

Then his phone started ringing. His work phone. Zane quickly sat up and answered. A gruff voice asked," Any new news on that Ash boy?"

"No sir" Zane replied. " His friends are completely tricked by now so if they ever see the idiot, they'll tell me... Well everyone except that Serena girl. She is dead set on that Ash is a good guy."

"Well you need convice her." the phone clicked signifying the end of the call.

A few minutes later May walked through the room door with some groceries, "Hey babe I'm back"

"Great, I'm over here" Zane replied.

When May walked over, she was tackled to the bed. She felt Zane tower over her and him try to get a hickey on her neck. She pushed him off, " Zane I already told you. Not until we're married."

"Yeah but why wait" Zane huskily replied

May paused, _why wait?._ Honestly, she had felt a small nervousness recently around Zane and she couldn't figure out why. Finally she said, "I'm just not ready Zane, sorry", She got up, wipped out the wrinkles in her dress and walked over to the hotel kitchen to fix dinner.

 **Wow! That took AGES to do. Man! Hehe did I get at the start with Zane and that brunette! I kinda hope so! So this chapter had a lot of info, but I also gave a few hints. Did you catch any?**

 **I'm shocked! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows! You have no idea how giddy I was thanks to you guys!** **now I will try to respond to most reviews k?**

THE CREATOR and hydra- **Yep you were the first reviewer. congrats!**

BlackRubyADV- **Yep I love betrayal fics too (obviously Im writing one). Yes this is amour and advanced. I'll go into more detail in a later review.**

Cutesaralisa- **Thanks for the advice,** **but I have a few questions tho. 1) Is the romance your talking about involving sex or something related. Because I always thought Romance was more like dating and stuff. 2) well that kinda goes with #1, the story will involve violence sorta but not really gore so yeah. 3) I was usually drawn to a story because of its shipping, and some major plot point might be because of the two shippings. I really appricate the review!**

Armorshippingfan- **Thanks for the review! Yep they did and there is more stuff to come!**

Guest- **I appreciate the review! Well you need more chapters, I provide new chapters lol!**

Guest 2- **Mission accomplished bro! New chappy just for you!**

Guest/ Pokemon fan- **Interesting idea maybe in another story. Its a cool idea, but I already had thing with amour vs. advanced and you guys decide who Ash gets. But thats a neat idea. Ill explain more in a later review. But I might be able to mix some of that in. Thanks for the review and idea!**

Guest 3- **All right thanks dude or dudette! I love amourshipping, but the first series I saw was with Ash in Hoenn, so May will always be special to me. I'm going to make this a versus shipping at the end. amour or advanced. So get all those amourshipping dudes and dudettes, if you want a complete amourshipping story! And Yep I want Ash to end up marrying Serena in pokemon or May. I just cant decide!!! Thanks for the review!**

FrankySuperCyborg21- **Holy cow! you wrote a book of a review! Man I cant thank you enough! Okay so shippings there is a fourth option that I think only one writer has done. And I will need you guys to vote. I will write both Amour and Advanced moments and stuff but at the end Ill need you guys to vote. You make good points and Ash will be torn between the two, but lets just say tragedy strikes in a final battle.**

 **Okay so what happened to Delia will be answered next chapter.** **Again thanks for the review, I dont mind your ranting lol!**

 **Okay that does it for reviews. The next chapter might take a little while with Exams in coming for me! :( But anyways**

 **Asta livesta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! *cringes in a corner***

 **I know it's taken me years (not literally) to post anything and I'm sorry for that. School got hectic with finals and stuff and then I have a family reunion we do every year at a lake house... With no signal or wifi. And I know they are just excuses, but please forgive me okay? ... You will? YES!!!! * fist pumps***

 **Sorry but this chapter gonna be a little shorter because I wanted to get it out and not take even longer.**

 **I know everything is moving kinda slow story wise, but it's getting there and this should be the last chapter with any serious flashbacks and backstory stuff. And after this it should move fairly fast, with the tournament coming in and such.**

 **And all reviews will be answered and replied to in the authors note at the end of the chapter.**

Regular talking- "..."

 _Thoughts and flash backs_

 **Pokemon talking with Ash- "..."**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. *pouting face* what a bummer.**

The sun was slowly rising over a peaceful island. Ash was laying against Charizard's belly, fast asleep. He cracked an eye open, judging the time by looking at the sun, it looked about 6:30. He slowly got up, not wanting to bother any of his pokemon. Then he slowly bent down to awaken Lucario and Greninja.

They both snapped awake instantly. Ash jerked his head towards the beach and took off. Greninja and Lucario both jumped up and raced after him.

The trio began their laps around the island like usual... with a game of tag. Charles ,watching from afar, could see Ash laughing as he tried to evade his pokemon. Charles was happy and slighty proud to see that Ash hadn't let the betryal of his former friends get to him. That they had not ruined what made Ash, well Ash. And even though he had definitely matured alot, he still had that glint of humor in his eyes.' _but does he still have that fighting spirit from before',_ Charles thought. **(A/N I know it's kinda random, but I wanted that paragraph to show that Ash's personality didn't really change because of the betrayal.)**

After another 30 minutes of running the trio worked on breakfast for everyone. Soon they were all situated and were inhaling the food. While they were eating a thought crossed Charles mind that hadn't been discussed, Delia and where she was.

"Ash", Charles began, "where is your mother now?"

Ash looked up and said, "She is with the Guardians. Where ever that base of theirs is at."

"So you don't actually know where?" Charles asked. Ash shook his head.

Ash sighed and leaned back, "It's very annoying, but it's precautionary just in case I get caught by the Hunters."

Then suddenly Ash leaned forward and got serious,"Now while this has been fun, I know you didn't stop by just to visit and catch up. So why are you here?"

Charles taken aback by Ash's quick damenor change, paused to recollect himself before saying, "Well you are correct with your statement, I didn't just come here to catch up." He took a breath, "We are hosting a tournament in a couple of weeks that is very unique. Every 15 years this tournament is held not in one of the regions, but on a island in between all of them, give or take a little. The point of the tournament is to determine the strongest of each generation of Pokemon trainers. Then the finalist goes up against the previous generations tournament winner."

Ash had already begun to shake his head. "Charles", he said," You know I can't go, the Hunters will be on me. Everyone of their operatives has my face and are looking for me."

"Exactly", Charles replied," your face. So if you don't look like you then..."

"They'll won't find me," Ash finished. But he still didn't look convinced.

" And there has been a spike in crime lately. I believe we may have the same enemy, Ash."

Ash looked up with a steely gaze in his eyes, " Fine, I'm in."

Somewhere in Kalos

Serena's cyan blue eyes popped open as she awoke from sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms up, her medium length honey blonde hair cascaded down her back. **(A/N If any of yall actually care about how Serena's hair looks, look at Supergirl/ Kara hair, it's about that length)** .As she did so, she accidentally kicked sylveon off the bed. Sylveon snapped awake and hissed at its interrupted sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry Sylveon," Serena giggled. She swung her legs over and petted slyveon, then got up to start the day.

As she got dressed, Serena flipped the tv on to the news.

"... In other news, the Generation Tournament that is held every 15 years is being expanded to include Contests and Performers! This is huge news Larry." The first anchor said to 'Larry'.

" It sure is Betty. Now Contesters and Performers can truly compete to prove whose on top!" Larry replied to 'Betty'.

Serena paused in the middle of pulling on her tank top. She couldn't help, but think of Ash. The person that would have been hyped for that tournament most. Shaking her head, she finished getting dressed.

Walking over to the kitchen for some breakfast, she listened back into the news.

"...arles Goodshow was not actually at the Tournament site this past week." Larry looked over to Betty, "We actually don't know where he went, his only comment was, 'I was visiting an old friend.' Whatever that means."

Keeping this new info in mind, Serena thought over what she needed to do today.

1- get her pokemon groomed

2- find out if Ash's old friends are going to the tournament

3- heckle the crap out of Charles Goodshow, and find where he went for the past week

With a steely look in her eye, Serena said, mostly to herself," Alright Charles what are you up to?"

 **A/N- Again I am so sorry for taking so long to** **get** **this chapter out. There really is no excuse other than laziness. Again I'm really sorry, I hate when authors take a long time to write chapters, now I totally understand why they sometimes take so long.**

 **So since I wrapped the chapter up here, that means the tournament starts next. That's when things really kick off.**

 **For battles and how I will write them, I might write a small battle between Ash and a former companion for you guys to help me tweak how I write them. Sound good? ... Great**

 **Asta livista. I'm outie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to...*drum roll*... The Forgotten Hero! Yay * confetti falls*!**

 **Anyways, sorry again for the last chapter taking so long and not replying to any comments. I realized that I didn't respond to any of them after I posted it, so I didn't want to go back and deal with trying to fix it. I'll just answer them all at the end of this chapter.**

Ash Ketchum was standing at the edge of the beach as Charles walked over. " So Ash are you ready to leave?" Charles asked.

Ash turned towards him, " Almost, just a little more training to do." After a pause he continued, " But you can go ahead and leave if you want. I will still beat you there."

"Oh wow, is that a challenge I hear?" Charles challenged. " your going to race talon flame 2000 with sky Hawk twin turbine engines?" **( That's a not an actual plane if y'all didn't know)**

Ash shrugged, "I don't know half the stuff you just said, but yeah I can beat it."

"How?" Charles asked confused.

Instead of responding, Ash gave a perfect New York taxi cab whistle.

At first nothing happened, then gliding over the trees was Latios. Charles was speechless, his jaw had hit the sandy ground.

"It's a very long story, but the short version is that the soul dew needed a lot of aura. So that's what I gave it. And latios was ejected out of the gem because of that."

"Wow just wow."

Ash burst into laughter. Then turning to latios, he asked "you up for a race?" Latios quickly nodded

Charles shaking himself out of his stupor, finally pulled out a pokeball and revealed a Staraptor to fly himself over to the little inlet his plane was on. Once he got in, he gave Ash a final thumbs up and fired up the engines. After going through a final check he took off and then immediately banked right to head back to the tournament site.

Ash walked back towards his Pokemon, where they were finishing up their training. "All right every body!" Ash called out, his Pokemon immediately turned to listen, " we have a race against Charles to see who can get to the tournament site the fastest. But the real question is how much of a head start do we give him?"

Ash's Pokemon immediately started trying to give their two cents.

 **" we could wait 5min..."** Sceptile had started say, but he was cut off by Talonflame, **" No we could easily wait 15..."** It became a shouting match between most of the Pokemon, with only a few staying out of it. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and sweat dropped, **" when do you think we should tell them to stop?"** , He asked.

Ash sighed and turned to Lucario gesturing to him for silence. Lucario nodded his head and began to quickly powering up an aura sphere. He then smashed it between his paws sending out an azure blue shock wave, that pushed back and even flipped a few Pokemon over.

"Great now that I have your attention" , Ash started, " I think we can wait about 30 min, sound good"? The last part being addressed to Latios. **" yep, are we going all out?",** was his response.

"Sure, why not"

After 25 more minutes of packing and placing all his Pokemon in their poke balls except Pikachu, Latios, Greninja, and Lucario Ash was ready to go.

"Alright Pikachu you're riding just behind me on Latios. Lucario and Greninja, I want to run and swim respectively. Think of it as your training for today." Ash said. Greninja and Lucario both nodded, Greninja quickly leapt into the water, while Lucario created a path using his aura and ran over the water.

Ash hopped on Latios' back with the back pack containing all his Pokemon and a few personal items. He summoned small handlebars and saddle. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's back and grabbed hold to his shirt. Leaning down till his stomach was on Latios' back and he was aerodynamic as possible. "Ready?" He received a nod from Latios, "Then let's show them just how fast we are." And with that Latios launched into the air.

Ash pulled out a speedometer, " 200...235...250...285...300...350...400. Come on Latios push it!" Ash encouraged. After a few more minutes they saw a white speck on the horizon. Soon the speck grew into a white plane... With twin turbine engines.

"There he is Latios", Ash yelled over the wind

As they pulled closer to Charles, Ash began to concentrate. He summoned a mask for him and pikachu, and a light blue force field formed around the trio, it streaked back making them look like a comet. Ash gave a small wave to a shocked Charles, then told Latios " Let's show him what we can do."

And with that Latios pushed himself faster and faster, quickly overtaking the plane and leaving it in his dust. But Charles could still here the massive sonic boom that seemed to rock the world as Latios went Supersonic.

-=Line Break=-

Ash was leaning against the door to the hanger when Charles showed up. With a broad smirk on his face he said, " Well isn't the second place finisher". Charles grumbled an mock response.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that?" Ash teased.

Unfortunately Ash's fun was cut short by the arrival of Charle's secretary.

"Sir, where have you been for the past few days?!" She cried, "The media has been going nuts all week"! Then she finally noticed Ash standing there, "And Who's this?"

Shooting Ash a 'Not a word' look Charles replied," I was checking up on an old friend. And this is an associate of mine, he's signing up for the tournament." Then after a pause, "He's basically my champion."

Charles' secretary reached out her hand to introduce herself, "I'm Caitlin and you are?"

After a small pause, Ash reached his hand out and replied, "The name is Red."

-=Line Break=-

After some more small talk and chatting, and Caitlin doing a less than perfect job of not staring at Ash's body, Charles finally told Ash where to go for a hotel and food just off handedly saying, "I'll meet you later".

Ash was perfectly fine with that, he wandered around the mostly finished festival and tournament sites. Watching the workers put the finishing touches on their specific projects. Finally getting tired of watching he headed towards the hotel Charles had showed him and went to put his small number belongings up in his room, which was a suite thanks to Charles. He decided to change into the clothes that would conceal his identity as 'Red'. Which consists of a black undershirt, with blue jeans, and a dark grey cloak, then to finish it off he dyed his hair a light shade of brown. He strapped his hidden blades on his forearms then headed down the elevator. But unfortunately it was on the way out that he encountered a problem, or more acruately problems.

He was just thanking Nurse Joy for telling about a couple different diners in the area. When he heard voices he had hoped to never hear again.

" Come on sis! We need to check in first!" Said a now 15 year old Max

"But Max FOOD! I want food first!" Replied a very hungery 17 year old May.

Ash froze up not expecting them to be here. ' _Why are they here? Why didn't Charles warn me!'_ Ash thought worriedly. Max rushing around dragging May behind smacked right into Ash knocking all of them to the floor.

Max was standing in an instant yelling Ash, " Hey Mister why did you knock us over!"

Ash still in daze over them being here barely registering the words, just got up and began to walk away from the duo. As he was about to reach the door his arm was yanked back by Max.

"Hey I was talking to you!"

Ash, shaking himself from his stupor, replied " kid you ran into me. You should apologize."

Max began to shake with anger, " You dare speak to the future champion of this tournament...", he was cut off by May, who stepped between the two, and said," Boys! How about you settle it with a Pokemon battle and be done with it. I'm hungery!"

Ash immediately softened when he saw May, no matter how hard he tried to hate her he couldn't. It was like trying to hate himself. Realizing he hadn't replied to May's proposition, Ash quickly nodded and headed to the battle field outside.

-=Line Break=-

Once they reached the battle field, the one sided trash talk began.

"Do you really think you stand a chance? I'm going to win the tournament no doubt!"

When Ash didn't respond, Max slowly got madder and madder.

"You big potbellied, worthless piece of crap throw out your equally worthless Pokemon."

Finally having enough of her brother's meaningless trash talk May stepped to the side to ref. "This will be a one on one battle, first Pokemon to faint loses. Agreed?" Both nod, "Then begin!"

Max pulls out a pokeball and calls out, " Let's go Gallade!"

 _'Oh so he evolved Ratts to a Galade, so predictable'_ Ash thought as pulled his own poke ball out and tossed it up." Infernape battle stance!" **(A/N yes I know that is Paul's catch phrase, but Ash can't use his own for obvious reasons and I always thought Pauls was kinda cool)**

Infernape popped out of the pokeball and flipped before landing in a handstand, then switching to his feet.

 **"Why not use Sceptile for ya know poetic justice against the idiots?"** Pikachu asked from within a pocket in the cloak.

"Because", Ash whispered back," they might recognize him even after all these years."

Then turning his attention back to the battle, Ash heard Max call out his first command.

"Gallade energy ball!" The blade Pokemon quickly charged up and energy ball and sent rocketing towards Infernape.

But strangely Ash didn't tell Infernape to do anything, then Infernape tilted his head as if asking permissions of do something.

Ash ,sensing the flame pokemons question, gave a slight nod of his head giving the go ahead.

Just before the attack reached him, Infernape sprang into action. He reached out his left hand and stepped to the side allowing the energy ball to start to spin him to his left. Cradling the attack in left hand he switched it into his right hand and threw it back to Gallade. Then to add the figurative icing, he charged up a flame thrower and launched it behind the energy ball. When the flames caught up to the speeding energy ball, they pushed it faster until it was moving easily 3x faster than it was going originally. The two combined attacks smashed into Gallade, sending him flying against the back wall of the field, where it fell unconscious.

May and Max were both in shock, never had Max been defeated so easily and quickly. Max fell to his knees, and punched the ground. As May ran over to comfort her brother, Ash walked over and tossed him a berry.

The siblings looked up surprised, "the berry is for your Pokemon." Ash clarified looking anywhere but them

When Max didn't reply, May stood up, " Thank you, even though my idiot brother won't say it."

Ash finally looked at her smirked then shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'no problem', then turned and jogged out of the field because just like May was soon to remember... he was hungery.

 **Back at the battle field**

May was in a daze, _'those eyes, that smirk they seem so familiar. Why?'_ She thought. That stranger, who she was kicking herself for not getting his name, eyes looked just like Ash's, but Ash doesn't have brown hair she quickly reasoned. Soon she was brought out of her ponderings as her stomache rumbled at it lack of food. She groaned, stupid Max for getting in a fight and delaying her food intake. She looked down at her little brother and said," I'm headed to the cafe across the street. Call the others and tell them we are here, whenever you get done throwing a pity party." With that she walked over to the cafe and ordered 2 triple triples from Big Belly Burger.

 **WOW! Man I really hope y'all like this chapter, because I feel like it was all over the place. It kinda feels like I went into unnecessary detail in a few parts. So please tell me good? bad? Tell me on what I can improve on. And all the Advanced shippers there's your ship moment. I think I'll alternate between ships, like next chapter will have an amour moment or two. Does that work? Yes? No?**

 **Oh did any body catch the big belly burger reference? It nice to know whatever universe your in there's always big belly burger! Lol somebody tell me the reference, it's kinda obvious.**

 **Now for reviews! I'm so sorry about not replying to chapter 2's reviews! I always loved it when writers respond to my reviews so here you go!**

 **Reviews**

FrankySuperCyborg21- **Hey, no paragraph this time? I'm just kidding! Yup May is slightly wary of Zane, and I plan to have some character development with Zane, ya know some backstory and everything. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!**

c00k33s- **Thank you! But what do you mean full stops and could you give me an example. Like I said in A/N please tell me any grammar mistakes I make. Lord knows my grammar sucks. Thanks for reviewing!**

nico2883- **Hey thanks for reviewing! Are you saying that you don't want May and Ash together or him not forgive any of his ex friends? And just for my curiousity are you a Percy Jackson fan? Cuz that's one of the main characters, Nico. Or is that your actual name? Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

Guest( Pokemon fan)- **Man thank you! You wrote a paragraphs over multiple reviews and I thank you! And I see your point, you make a very good one. Dealing with Manaphy I'm open to suggestions, I kinda have a route I want to go, but it really depends on which shipping is more popular advanced or amour. And I understand your point with May and Ash and the family, I watched the movie and I agree it's awesome dynamic, but I might have put strain on that relationship between Manaphy and May. I mean think about it to manaphy it's mom just cheated on dad, so yeah. Also I kinda agree with you, amourshipping is very common right now because it's the most recent shipping and in my opinion was the ship most pushed in the actual show, but I will address that more in a later review. I thank you again for the AMAZING reviews!**

Guest- **Dang! Y'all and your paragraph reviews! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but Wow! You make several point most of which I agree with. I agree Ash would forgive May, I don't Ash with his personality could hold that big of a grudge. And your point on shipping Serena with someone else is pretty cool. I could possibly fit it in if the most popular shipping is Advanced. But I disagree with you shipping Serena and Drew and saying on paper they're the better match( or at least that's what I felt like you said). The old saying that opposites attract I think applies here. And this goes to a lot of Advancedshippers they say Ash cant or shouldn't be with Serena because they are opposites and he should be with May because they are so similar. And I agree with this sorta, Ash and may will have more in common, Ash and Serena (in my opinion) balance each other out. And please don't think I'm hating on Advanced shippers, I love the shipping I just disagree on why they should be together, I think. Lol. And Guest thank you for such a fantastic review!**

Guest- **Hey dude! Thanks for the support! I'll try to make both Amour and Advanced moments great! I hope you keep enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Panic.at.my.house- **Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ruby097- **Hey thank you for reviewing! I'll do my best to complete the story! I really hate it when authors just quit in the middle of the story. Wow another Advanced shipper, I attract a lot of y'all for some reason! Lol. I already explained why I'm not making this a MayxAshxSerena, but just for you I'll add an extra reason. I try to put myself into the story and try to make at realistic as a Pokemon fiction can be. So having that kind of harem shipping isn't very realistic. And I'll make a deal with you whatever shipping this story turns out to be, I'll do the other shipping in my next Pokemon story. And thank you, your the first to saying anything about my writing style, so thank you! And I'm glad I got somebody with that! Thanks for reviewing!**

Amourshippingfan- **I'm glad you liked the chapter! Well he froze with only 2 former friends, we'll see how he does with the whole group! Thanks for reviewing!**

nico2883- **Hey again! I'm assuming you wanted to say that Ash shouldn't forgive May and the others? I might be able to have him not forgive Zane or Brock, but not forgiving May would be really hard. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Well that's it for reviews I can't thank you guys enough for the support you guys have given me! I'll try to get the next chapter out fairly soon. Maybe next 2 weeks.**

 **Asta livista! I'm outie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! How's it going? Okay so I am slightly confused, are y'all still interested in this story? Because the past few chapters have had very few reviews. I'm not asking for a ton of reviews or whatever, but just tell me that it was a good chapter, and you can't wait for more. Or if you didn't like it then tell me that and say why. Whenever y'all review it really motivates me to make the chapters faster. I hope y'all don't take this the wrong way.**

 **Oh and I'm in need of battlers(OC's) to face against Ash and stuff, so if y'all could send me some ideas with their name, general appearance, and Pokemon. Thx!**

Normal talking- "..."

 _Flashbacks and thoughts-'...'_

 **Pokemon speaking to Ash-"..."**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but that doesn't mean you can copy my story. Lol.**

Ash burst into Charles office. He had just finished eating and remembered a small tiny detail Charles decided to leave out. " CHARLES!!" Ash bellowed. Charles' secretary Caitlin scurried out of the room as fast as her heels would let her. Charles looked like a cornered animal, before trying to compose himself.

"Red", he started," what can I do for you." While in the back of the mind he was thinking, _' FUDGE! Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap! Please tell me he didn't find out about his friends'._

'Red' looked less than pleased, " I am going to ask only once. Did you know some ex friends were going to be here?" Charles slumped down. That was all the answer Ash needed, before he stormed out of the building.

On the walk back to his room, Ash's mood only got worse. He was walking with his eyes down not paying attention to who was infront of him. So it wasn't long until he bumped into someone, when he turned around to apologize, he froze turned back around and quietly groaned. He really didn't need this, it was a group, specifically the rest of his ex friends and a really annoying ringleader he really didn't want see...again.

"Hey man, are you going to apologize?" Zane asked in his super pompous and arrogant way.

"Oh I'm sorry Monsieur, I apologize for my blunder." Ash replied in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

Zane, infuriated at his response, got into Ash's face replied heatedly, " Who do you think you are?"

Taking a step back, and dipping into a bow with the same sarcastic attitude, " a nobody, your excellency" and with that he quickly turned around and walked away. But this time deep in thought. ' _Why isn't Zane with the Guardians, I've never felt someone_ _with as much aura as he does alone. Normally if I feel a person with aura that's alone, they're usually very low on the power scale. But why is Zane like a medium and still alone?'._ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, deciding to deal with that later. Now the question is stay or leave?

-=Line Break=-

 **Back with Charles 10 minutes ago**

Charles was distressed. He was freaking out inside, he was worried that Ash might just up and leave. He was snapped out of his worries by an angelic voice that he hadn't heard for a long while.

"Wow Charles. You do not wear worry well." Serena jokingly said to a shocked Charles.

"Well I would try to say the same thing, but I would be lying" Charles replied.

And he was right, Serena was wearing a pink and white shirt with blue jeans. Her medium length hair was all over he place from the wind, but she made it work... Somehow.

"Well I'm guessing this isn't a business call" Charles said more as a question.

Walking around the room a little before ending right in front of his desk Serena replied, " And your guess is correct," Charles nodded in appreciation, but quickly jerked backwards when she slammed her hands down on his desk. "Where did you go, and who did you meet?" She said with a dark stare

Charles was speechless. If he gave her too much, she could piece together who Red really is. She isn't stupid after all. Trying to throw her off the trail he responded with, "Like I told the reporter, visiting an old friend."

Smirking Serena replied, "Was this old friend just seen storming out of the building barely 5 minutes ago, muttering something about a 'stupid Charles' and 'keeping secrets'?"

Charles eyes widened. Finally realizing he was cornered, he slumped again. "Serena, I can't tell you it isn't my story to tell."

Realizing her victory had been hollow, Serena seemed to deflate a little. Drifting around the room, she asked, "Do you have any new clues, to where Ash is?" Hope fulling her eyes.

That look almost killed Charles, he wanted to tell her. Between the two of them, they had put in way to many hours searching for Ash. And they had bonded some over that, even to the point of her becoming, at least in his eyes, like a surrogate daughter to him. And to see her so hopeful and him not able to tell her the answer he wanted to give was close to the hardest decision he's ever made. "No nothing major, sorry".

-=Line break=-

 **Back with Ash**

"What do you guys think I should do?" Ash questioned his Pokemon or at least the 6 he's closest too.

They looked at each other seeming to have a silent conversation, then Pikachu turned to Ash, **"we think it best to stay and fight. Win the tournament and beat the ever living snot out of everyone" ,** Ash snorted at Pikachu's word choices, " **oh and why not join the contests as well"** Pikachu suggested.

Ash nodded weighing his options, the tournament started in a few days, with sign ups still avalible. Finally coming to a conclusion, Ash stood up, " We're going to stay and wreck some faces at contests." He stated quite confidently.

 **Times skip: few days**

Nothing major had happened over the past few days. Ash had reconciled with Charles, much to Charles happiness. Signing up for contests had been a breeze, and Ash almost forgot about how he would probably have to face May. Facing Dawn he was okay with, but May was different.

But right now Ash was prepping for the opening Ceremony, there was going to be a battle between 2 random competors to fire everyone up. He put on his belt with his Pokemon on it, and with Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja and Lucario walking beside him they walked out of the hotel. With no issues this time.

He got a few strange looks from the security guards until he flashed the badge Charles gave him. It gave him access to a private box.

The actual ceremony wasn't much different from previous tournaments with the lighting of the torch and everything. Except you know no team rocket interference. When the big screen lit up with two spinners to determine the opening Ceremony battlers, Ash slid to the edge of his seat. He may be older and more mature, but his love for battles hadn't decreased.

"And if everyone will turn their eyes to the big screen we will pick our two contestants" Charles said as the 2 digital spinners started to spin.

As they slowed, the roar of the crowd slowly built up until when the spinners stopped, it was deafening. Charles was speechless, _'how?'_ he wondered. Finally regaining control of his vocal cords he announced, " And the two battlers are MAY MAPLE!" The crowd roared for the well know Princess of Hoenn "And the second battler, RED!" The noise in the stadium was a little less for the unknown battler. Charles was shaking his head at Ash's crappy luck.

After of getting over the shock that he was battling and that he was going to have to battle her. Ash slowly made his way to the battler platform. Meeting May in the middle he shook her hand and both said good luck before heading back to the platform.

 **With May**

May was silently freaking out. When she heard her name called she got up from her seat, with many good lucks from her friends and headed out to get to the battle field. Right now she was shaking her opponents hand, and she realized this was the man that absolutely rekted Max in a battle not a few days ago. ' _Well at least I now know his name'._ Her worried musings were interrupted by Red saying in a very familiar fashion, "May! I'm not going to hold back!" But it sounded more for his benefit than hers. Then she looked into his eyes, she saw the same glint of happiness to be battling that she only saw in one person before. "Ash?" She whispered.

 **With Ash**

"May", I shouted over the crowd, "I'm not going to hold back." I really said it to finalize it in my mind, that I'm not ever going easy. We looked each other dead in the eyes from across the field, the noise of the crowd fading into the background. Her usual attire composed of a bright red v-neck with a small thin coat and shorts ruffled in the wind. Ash quickly realized something he had already seen, ' _gods she's beautiful'._ **(Hehe Percy Jackson reference! What is nobody feeling the references today?!).** Roughly pulled out of his revolutionary thoughts by the ref, Ash snapped back to hear, "This will be a 1v1 battle, the winner decided when the opposing Pokemon can no longer continue. Trainers choose your Pokemon!".

Ash watched as May swiftly reached over and pulled out her pokeball. Tossing it up she said, "Glaceon your up!" Glaceon popped out of her pokeball, with a mew of happiness. **( I couldn't remember what May's call was and I'm not in the mood to research it. If any of y'all can remember that and tell me thx!)**

Ash quickly thought through his options, ' _I really don't want to show any of my serious powerhouses or any Pokemon that might reveal my identity, so this one should do'_ Ash summoned the pokeball he needed and sent one from his belt back to his bag. Tossing the pokeball in the air he called out, "Talonflame battle stance!" Talonflame sprung from the pokeball with a mighty caw, happy to back in a battle.

With both Pokemon on the field, the ref called out, " BATTLE BEGIN!"

 **(A/N please note I can't remember all the moves that each Pokemon had in the show, so please don't get mad if I add one that wasn't there! And I'm rough on typing when it comes to psychic, ghost, Dark, and fairy so any help is appreciated!)**

The word begin was barely out of the ref's mouth, when Ash immediately told Talonflame, "Flame Charge!" With almost no delay Talonflame rocketed forward surrounded with flames.

May had hardly anytime to react before Glaceon was slammed into by Talonflame and was pushed back, panting. ' _Dang, he's fast!'_ She thought, ' _I need to slow him down'. "_ Glaceon blizzard!" She called out. Charging up the called attack Galceon let out a fierce chilly wind from her mouth.

Reacting quickly Ash responded with, " Flame Charge again! Burn right through it!" With a mighty, "TALLLOONNN FLAME!" The Scorch pokemon drove straight the blizzard and slammed into Glaceon again.

May grit her teeth, what could she do. Just as she began to get an idea, Ash attacked.

"Talonflame wrap this up with Steel Wing!"

Knowing Glaceon can't take another super effective attack, May desperately called out, "Protect!" And just in time too. Talonflame smashed into the barrier, and quickly sped away to prevent a counter attack.

When Talonflame floated down closer to the ground, May saw her chance. "Quick Attack!" Glaceon shot forward leaving only a blur and white trail.

"Steel wing to block" was Ash reply. Glaceon hit the Steel wing and was pushed back, thinking quickly May ordered, "Ice Fang!" Quickly recovering and rebounding back at Talonflame, the Fresh Snow Pokemon bit down on his exposed wing, scattering ice on it. "Talonflame!" Ash called out only slightly worried, he knew exactly how tough his Pokemon were.

Talonflame without much grace flopped on the ground unable to fly evenly with the ice. Trying to take advantage of the situation May ordered another Blizzard. The attack slammed into Talonflame, and Glaceon kept the freezing wind blowing until Talonflame was completely covered in ice and was frozen still.

Looking very smug and confident May turned and looked at Red. "Ha Red, I won!" She shouted to him.

Ash looked at her then at the ref to see him about to make the call. Then looking back at May he responded," oh, don't be so confident. My Pokemon are quite good at comebacks" with a small smirk. Then to Talonflame, "Show them just what I mean Talonflame, Flare Blitz!" With a massive blaze erupted around the block of ice, and bursting from it was a fiery and very clean Talonflame. Continuing his attack, Talonflame launched towards Galceon.

"Protect!"

"Flame Charge up and gain some altitude, then Flare Blitz again!" Talonflame flew into the sky, so high it was barely seen. Then tucking its wings and plummeted towards the ground. Working with gravity and with all the speed boosts with using flame charge Talonflame was pure blur, hardly able to be seen with the naked eye.

May desperate for anything to stop such a powerful attack ordered another Protect. But the problem was you can't you protect 3 times. When Talonflame smashed into the barrier, it completely shattered. The Scorch Pokemon, then crushed Glaceon into the ground. The ref had no doubt now, "Galceon is unable to battle, so the winner is Red!"

The crowd erupted into cheers at the amazing battle. But to a few keen eyed observers, mostly a few cloaked individuals in the very edges of the stadium, " The Red character was pulling his punches."

"Yes, but why?" Agreed another.

"Maybe an attraction to the girl?" Suggested another.

"Possible, but there is a larger possibility that he ruins the master's plan, make sure he doesn't make it past the third round." The first replied, and the third nodded. All of them quickly turned and left back to their base.

 **With Serena and Anabel**

Serena and Anabel were walking out of the stadium after watching the opening Ceremony and the battle between Red and May. They were actually great friends. They initially met on the searches for Ash, and became fast friends. Anabel used to a crush on Ash, but it was more of a passing infatuation than love. But it really didn't take that long for Anabel to figure out that Serena's feelings weren't a mere passing infatuation.

On the way out of the stadium the duo bumped into many people, that's the way of large bodies of people moving through way to small exits. But one particular purple headed guy sent Anabel into a blushing mess. Paul.

Serena was quick to say, " Oh, hey Paul how's it going?" Serena had met Paul on the trip after she met Anabel, and the she was his 'friend' or as close to a friend as Paul would allow. He had changed since his loss to Ash by being nicer to his Pokemon and such, but he still had a hard cold exterior to work through. It was just a slight bit soft now.

"Not bad" he replied with his typical smirk.

"Hey Paul" the blushing Anabel said.

Paul looked at her, then quickly looked at the ground before barely looking at Anabel. He finally said,"hey Anabel" in a very non-Paul way, very timid and unsure.

Seeing Paul's reaction, Serena knew they had a crush on each other. Just the way they would look at each other, but would just sneak glances were hilarious and also dead giveaways. "Ok", Serena said, "I'm going to leave y'all to it" she quickly began to walk away, ignoring their desperate cries not to be left. But she did say back over her shoulder," And Paul you better not hurt her... Ever" in a less than pleasant tone that promised pain if he did.

 **Hey everybody! Wow that took a while! Like 3k words guys! And sorry if it took me to long for your liking, but I was having a hard time getting to the points I want. Like I know where I want to go and how I want to do it, but actually getting there is the hard part. Especially when your trying to make it make sense.**

 **And if y'all have any ideas on thing you want to see, other than shippings please, like a battle between Ash and Paul or you want may and Zane to have a fight or whatever don't hesitate to review or PM me k?**

 **Like I said up to I'm in need of a few OC, so please send me any Ideas with name, appearance, and Pokemon.**

 **Reviews!**

Guest- **Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you think the stories interesting. Umm for a pairing, I am not doing both, like in a girlxboyxgirl thing, sorry. You'll have to decide which you like more than vote. Thanks for reviewing!**

Guest (Goku black)- **hello! Thanks, I really appreciate the compliment! But I have a question. When did you meet ash? Like how did you meet an anime character?...? I'm just messing I know what you mean. And I agree. And to your point about amour not being canon, then no shipping is ever going to be canon just purely because Pokemon is going to keep ash 10 forever. I do think Amour is canon, but I also think other ships should be canon.(specifically ones I like :) ). I appreciate the review!**

Guest *to both reviews*- **Thanks man! Yeah some days I'm just like I can't write today. And there you go a little emotionshipping for you. I might add some more later on. Hope you have a great day! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Asta livista! I'm outie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for taking so long! School kicked my ever freaking butt, and also with workouts I was just to tired to write. And some of you might have noticed I wrote another story, well it took me like a month and a half to write those 2 chapters. And I hit a little writers block, so again I'm terribly sorry for taking so long and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

 **So apparently yall still are interested in this story! which is great because I still enjoy writing it.**

 **So I know last chapter I made a big speech about how I wasn't sure if y'all were still interested and everything, but what I didn't do was thank you guys for all the support I've gotten. So Thank You:**

 **THE CREATOR and Hydra**

 **BlackRubyADV**

 **Cutesaralisa**

 **Amourshipper35**

 **Guest(Pokémon fan)**

 **FrankySuperCyborg21- Huge thank you for your fantastic reviews!**

 **c00k33s**

 **nico2883**

 **Ruby097**

 **Guest(Goku black)-thanks for the tips**

 **GA Pokemon Fan**

 **Ho-Oh the great**

 **Guest(GuestLananish)**

 **Thank you All 14 of you for all your reviews ( the like 10 Guests who don't have names, Thank you as well!)**

 **Thank you all for 38 favorites and 52 Follows! I never thought I would do this well!**

regular talking- "..."

 _Flashbacks and thoughts- '...'_

 **pokemon talking to Ash- "..."**

 **Disclaimer- I dont own anything related to pokemon... or Assassins creed if you want to think about it... or anything in this story... Wow I feel poor.**

 **In a secret base**

A large man in a dark business suit was seated at the end of a much to long table eating dinner. When a man swept into the room, he was dressed in a long black garb with black jeans and shirt." Sir, the assessment of the competitors" the man said as he handed the larger man a folder.

Flipping through the folder, the larger man said, " So this Red character, he's the biggest threat?"

The other man nodded," He is also the one we have the least info on, making him even more dangerous."

The boss nodded, then turning to his servant he said, " I want him out asap. I want this plan to go off flawlessly." The servant nodded, but before he could make it out the room, the boss ordered, "And bring me another Aura user, I need some more energy".

 **With Ash**

Ash was being raised up to the trainer platform for his first official fight of the tournament, his opponent was a serious annoying buff dude Ash had met earlier.

 _Flashback a few hours_

 _Ash was walking out the lobby to look at who he facing later today. When he had to squeeze between this seriously buff guy and a couch, the guy suddenly turned and grabbed Ash by his arm. Pikachu popped out of Ash's cloak to see why they stopped so suddenly._

 _"Are you Red?" The man asked with a steely grip still on Ash's arm._

 _"Yes what's it to you?" Ash replied._

 _"I'm your opponent later today"._

 _Ash couldn't keep the snarky comment back, "You know most people don't go to this extent to get a personal beating"_ , _The man's face went beet red. Then he noticed Pikachu poking his head out from Ash's pocket._

 _The man's anger evaporated, "When we face off use that Pikachu and we'll see who gets the beating. Sneak peek it's your **rat** " He said as he walked away._

 _Ash was furious, Oh he gonna get it now, he thought. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by a boy, who had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and some blue jeans, "Hi, the name Will. And don't worry about that idiot, he's a light weight compared to what I saw in your battle yesterday", Will said._

 _Ash decided to give the kid the benefit of the doubt and actually talk with him, " Thanks, I'm Red by the way, but you already knew that apparently"._

 _"Yep, so I cant wait for your battle today."_

 _Ash raised an eyebrow, "Why?"_

 _"Because I saw your battle yesterday, and I know a great battler when I see one."_

 _Ash blushed at the praise, " Thanks."_

 _Then Will's mood did a complete 180, " And I also know when someone is hurting on the inside, so what happened"_

 _End of Flashback_

 _'Will is a pretty good friend to have... my first in a while'_ Ash thought. The platform stopped and Ash was greeted by the bright setting sun and a very loud crowd.

"And here we are folks the 3rd to last battle today!" The announcer shouted into his mike, "And as in previous battles the competitors have mikes so we can hear all the trash talk and calls." The crowd cheered.

Ash scanned the crowd his eyes meeting a pair of cyan blue eyes he hadn't seen in a long time, Serena. He felt bad about not letting her know...well anything, but he was at the performance when she won the title of Kalos Queen and when she defending it ever year afterward. Their eyes locked for a second, and it was like a jolt of electricity shot through them, before Ash broke the eye contact.

The ref stepped up, " Okay gentlemen let's have a good clean battle. This is a 1v1 battle, competitors show your Pokémon."

Ash threw his arm out, "Pikachu battle stance!", Pikachu immediately ran and jumped off Ash's arm.

"Ah, so you are going to use your rat!" The buff guy said.

Ash grit his teeth, no one insulted his Pokémon and got away with its. "Yes and this _rat_ is going to be your down fall."

Now it was the buff guys turn to grit his teeth, then he threw out his Pokémon. A Rhyperior.

"Ok, but the type advantage wont save you." Ash said.

"Battle Begin!"

Quick as lightning Ash called, " Quick attack into iron tail", Pikachu slammed into Rhyperior with Quick Attack, then twisting himself smashed his tail into Rhyperior's head.

"Come on Rhyperior we cant lose to a pathetic rat! Earthquake!" Leaping into the air Rhyperior slammed into the ground sending waves rocketing towards Pikachu.

Taking a moment to analyze the waves, Ash then ordered, " Quick attack"

"Bah!" Ash's opponent called, "That won't sav..." But the words died in his mouth as Pikachu hop and clobbered Rhyperior with another Quick Attack. "How!" He exclaimed. And the crowd was curious along with him.

"It's easy", Ash said fake checking his nails, "Earthquake travels in waves, there are Crests and Troughs (highs and lows) and if you time it right, like I did, your Pokémon can move through the waves landing in the dead spots where the troughs are." The crowd burst into applause at the sheer genius on Ash's plan. **(I know genius right! _)**

Grunting in annoyance the buff guy said, "Yea, well fancy tricks wont save you. Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior began to run forward, charging up the desired attack.

"Pikachu Electro Ball" Ash called in response. The attack flew into Rhyperior, but using Hammer Arm he was able to deflect the ball of electricity. Just as Rhyperior was reaching Pikachu and about to make him a grease spot in the field. Ash ordered, "Iron tail the ground" Pikachu quickly stiffed his tail and flipping over he slammed it into the ground, using it to rocket into the air.

Rhyperior looked down to find no smashed Pikachu on the ground, his confusion was eradicated when his master called, "Rock Wrecker up!" Rhyperior's hand hit the ground, griping the ground he lifted a massive chunk and hurled it at a falling Pikachu.

Keeping calm Ash commanded, "Thunderbolt!" the bolt of lightning hit the hurtling boulder and slowly broke it into pieces. " Now end this with a Iron tail"

Rhyperior, being unable to move from using Rock Wrecker, got a face-full of Iron Tail. It was to much for Rhyperior to handle, falling face first on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, the winner is RED!" the ref called.

 **With Serena**

Serena was practicing her performances, her Pikachu was running across Pancham's Dark Pulse using Delfox's psychic, when Anabel walked over. "Oh hey Anabel! How's it going?"

"Pretty good what about you?"

"Oh you know here and there.", then Serena's eyes sparkled with mischief, "How's Paul?"

Anabel began to blush like crazy and mumbled something incoherent. Laughing at her friends discomfort, Serena graceful changed the subject, "Are you excited about today's battles?"

Thankful for the topic change Anabel replied, "Yep, I can't wait to Red battle again especially after he dominated that guy. He seems to be really good."

Serena nodded in agreement, there was something familiar about him. And she couldn't put her finger on it, she first noticed it when they had that second of eye contact. Then in the battle Red was so unpredictable the other guy couldn't keep up. "Yeah he's kind of like Ash, very unpredictable."

Wanting to get back at her for her earlier teasing, Anabel said, "Oooh not pulling another Calem are we?"

Serena blushed in embarrassment, "No! Anabel, you know that was a mistake. Never again."

Anabel nodded in complete agreement and now she wanted to change the subject, "Hey want to go shopping?" **( Idk does Anabel hate shopping, I don't remember)**

Jumping at the proposition Serena said, "Yes! you know I love shopping!"

 **Well there you go Chapter 6! kinda short I know. But I will hopefully post pretty soon.**

 **Okay I'm calling Serena's eye color cyan blue, and May's as ocean blue. Just to avoid confusion.**

 **Is my writing of battles ok? I'm very analytical and sciencey so that's going to be how my battle are. So please tell me if there is something you would like to see changed.**

 **Reviews! The best part of being a writer!**

GA Pokémon Fan- **Yep Thank you for your OC! He will make further appearances.**

Ho-Oh the great- **Thank you! And that's is all I was asking for, just a hey, your doing great. I love all to respond to reviews, so thank you, and you don't have to review each chapter, but and occasional Great job is always a confidence booster. Thanks for reviewing!**

Guest- **Thanks again for the reviews! You are the most consistent reviewer and the thank you greatly! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, little amour and emotion shipping in this one. I really appreciate the reviews!**

FrankySuperCyborg21- **Thank you for pointing that out. I'll make the adjustment for May's call. omg I hope I didn't make it to bad! I hope it gets better and that your not in the hospital (those suck, with their terrible food T_T) Thank you for the review!**

Guest(guestLananish)- **I appreciate the compliments! Yep there will be a little more PaulxAnabel. and there will be a battle between Ash and Alain/Sawyer probably both. Thank you for your input!**


End file.
